Enough for now
by Castlelover94
Summary: Kate Beckett is the daughter of a special agent for NCIS and the director of NCIS. When a murder brings her and her team to DC in attempts to find the 3xK will she be able to keep the secrets or is it already out?
1. Chapter 1

Enough for now

Gibbs slid from his car and slowly walked towards the crime scene. It was in an alley behind a set of apartment buildings, a tenet had found it when he went to take the trash out. The body lay neatly on the ground, her hands folded across her chest as though she was sleeping. She was a pretty blond who looked to be in her twenty's.

"Hey duck what do we got?" Gibbs asked as he stood over the body.

"There was no ID but she is in the navy by the looks of her uniform, she was strangled by rope. I don't see any defensive marks though."

"Meaning he did it from behind or she knew him." Gibbs said with a sigh.

"I'll know more when I get her back." Ducky said looking at Gibbs. "Whoever did this knows what he's doing."

"I was afraid you might say that." Gibbs said walking away toward Ziva and Tony.

"Boss, I've heard of this before." Dinozzo said quietly.

"New York?" Gibbs asked, Tony nodded.

"I think he's come to DC." Tony said hesitantly.

"I'll talk to Jen, maybe the team in charge of the case is willing to come and help out or give us what they know." Gibbs said as they walked back out to the car.

"Boss if it is him, we may have two more victims on our hands." Gibbs nodded knowing very well that this killer was capable of.

XXXXXXX

"I'll see what I can do Jethro. I don't even know who had the case but I'll find out." Jenny said, Gibbs was standing in front of her desk watching her.

"This man is dangerous Jen; they'll help if they know what he's capable of." Gibbs said turning and leaving his wife's office. Jenny let out a long sigh before picking up the phone.

XXXXXXX

Beckett sat at her desk tediously filling out paperwork. Castle was seated next in his chair watching her.

"Castle… Stop watching me, it's creepy." Beckett said looking over at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't help that you're irresistible." He smiled.

"Why are you even here?" She asked wetting down her pen, she knew he hated paperwork.

"I thought you like having me here." He said as more of a statement then a question.

"I do, but come one Castle we both know you hate paperwork." Beckett said leaning back in her chair.

"I don't have anything to do at home and who knows maybe we will get a case." He said smiling at her.

"Fine, but if you were a good partner you would get me coffee." Kate said smirking as Castle grabbed her now empty cup and walked to the break room.

"Detective Beckett, NCIS wishes to speak to you." Gates said walking out of her office.

Kate felt her heart drop, she prayed nothing was wrong. The last time NCIS had called her at work it was because her father had been in an explosion.

"I'll take it out here." Beckett said picking up her phone.

"Detective Beckett" She said trying to calm herself down.

"Hi Katie" Beckett sighed when she heard the calmness in her mother's voice.

"Hi, what brings on a call at work?" Beckett asked.

"I've come to understand that you are the investigator in the 3xK case." Jenny said, Beckett furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, what's all this about?" Jenny sighed.

"We had a murder here in DC and we believe the triple killer is behind it." Jenny explained Kate let out a sigh. "I talked to your captain and she's sending you and the team here to help us with the case." Kate glanced at Gates' office.

"Do you know for sure it was him?" Kate asked rubbing her temples as Castle set her cup down in front of her. Jenny explained the condition of the body, Kate's heart sank deeper with every word. The triple killer was back, and in her home town. When Kate finally said goodbye to her mom she looked at Castle then to the boys who were now looking over.

"How do you feel about a field trip to DC?" She asked, they both looked at each other before walking over to her.

"What's going on?" Esposito asked.

"NCIS wants us to come and help them, they think the 3xK is in DC."

"When do we leave?" Castle asked hurriedly.

"They got us a five o'clock flight. So you guys are in?" Kate asked, all three men looked at each other than nodded back at her.

"We should meet up here at three and we can get case files around then go to the airport." Ryan suggested looking at his watch. It was a little after twelve now.

"Sounds like a plan." Esposito said before they all parted ways.

In the elevator Kate turned to Rick.

"Can you come over around two thirty I need to talk with you?" Kate asked.

"Sure" Rick smiled giving her a quick kiss before going to the car.

Chapter 2

Kate jumped when there was a knock at her door and glanced at the clock before going to get it. Rick smiled at her when she opened the door.

"I'm surprised your smiling, were going to another state to catch the 3xK." Kate said, he walked past her into the living room.

"I'm hopeful this time. Now what did you want to talk about?" He asked turning to face her.

"It's about NCIS and the people we are working with. I need you to let me explain something and not judge."

"What did you sleep with one of them or something?" Rick asked chuckling.

"Rick"

"Right, sorry" Kate walked towards him and sat down on the couch with him.

"I've been keeping a secret from you and everyone for a long time and what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room." Kate said hesitantly, Rick nodded. "My last name isn't Beckett and my parent's aren't lawyer's, Jim and Johanna are my godparents and raised me from the time I was sixteen. I'm really the daughter of two NCIS agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Gibbs. They sent me here to New York because their were people after them and they didn't want me in the crosshairs. I took Beckett as a last name and became Jim and Johanna's daughter, but I did become a cop because of what happened to Johanna, she was like a mother to me and I owed them this. But it's only a part of who I am." Kate explained letting out a sigh.

"Why did you lie?" Rick asked.

"Because I needed to protect myself and them, if anyone knew the truth…"

"I'm glad you told me Kate" Rick said taking her hands.

"I am too Rick." She said before he kissed her forehead.

"So does this mean that I get to meet them, officaly that is?" He asked.

"I would love that" She smiled.

XXXXXXXX

Kate and the team had landed about a half hour ago in DC and were ridding the elevator up along with an agent Kate had never met before. The doors opened with a bing and Kate looked around at the familiar space. She saw the agents standing around the TV and followed the agent over.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NYPD is here." The agent said, as Gibbs turned to face them all. He smiled when he saw Kate but quickly erased it from his face.

"I'm Detective Beckett, this is Esposito and Ryan and this is Rick Castle." Kate said shacking her fathers hand.

"Pleasure, I'm Special Agent Gibbs, this is Magee, Dinozzo, and Ziva David." Gibbs said looking his daughter over, it had been almost six years since he had seen her in person. "I hope your flight was good." Gibbs asked looking at the rest of the detectives that his daughter had told him about.

"It was fine, thank you" Castle said smiling.

"Good, would you like to get started?" Gibbs asked.

"You can update the boys I was hoping to speak to the Director." Kate said looking at her father.

"would you like me to show you up?" Gibbs asked politely.

"Very much so, thank you" Kate smiled as she followed Gibbs up the stairs, she knew where her mother's office was but she had wanted a moment away from the team. They turned a corner out of view from the others and she grabbed his arm making him stop before hse hugged him tightly.

"I missed you dad" She said quietly into his ear.

"I missed you too sweetie" He said breathing her in.

"I suppose she wants to see me." Kate said pulling away from Gibbs.

"Go on in, I'll let you two have some time together." He said opening the door. Kate smiled and walked in.

XXXXXXX

Jenny was sitting at her desk reading over a case file when her door opened, without glancing up she closed the file and tossed it on her desk rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Jethro, haven't you learned yet to knock?" She asked still not paying close attention.

"I can come back if you like" Kate said placing her hand on the door.

Jenny's head snapped up at the sound of her daughter's voice, she smiled jumping up from her desk as she hurried over.

"Oh Katie, I missed you" Jenny said throwing her arms around Kate's.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone, so the last update acidently uploaded Ch2 which at the time was unfinished. So this is ALL of Chapter 2 in it's entirety. Also I wanted to clear up a few things before it startes getting confusing. The story takes place in the current Season on both shows but Jenny is just still alive and the events of the season still haven't happened yet/ never happened. Saying that, Beckett still got the job offer in DC but you all will have to wait to see if she does take it or not. So I think that is about it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Kate jumped when there was a knock at her door and glanced at the clock before going to get it. Rick smiled at her when she opened the door.

"I'm surprised you're smiling, we're going to another state to catch the 3xK." Kate said, he walked past her into the living room.

"I'm hopeful this time. Now what did you want to talk about?" He asked turning to face her.

"It's about NCIS and the people we are working with. I need you to let me explain something and not judge."

"What did you sleep with one of them or something?" Rick asked chuckling.

"Rick"

"Right, sorry" Kate walked towards him and sat down on the couch with him.

"I've been keeping a secret from you and everyone for a long time and what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room." Kate said hesitantly, Rick nodded. "My last name isn't Beckett and my parent's aren't lawyer's, Jim and Johanna are my godparents and raised me from the time I was sixteen. I'm really the daughter of two NCIS agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Gibbs. They sent me here to New York because their were people after them and they didn't want me in the crosshairs. I took Beckett as a last name and became Jim and Johanna's daughter, but I did become a cop because of what happened to Johanna, she was like a mother to me and I owed them this. But it's only a part of who I am." Kate explained letting out a sigh.

"Why did you lie?" Rick asked.

"Because I needed to protect myself and them, if anyone knew the truth…"

"I'm glad you told me Kate" Rick said taking her hands.

"I am too Rick." She said before he kissed her forehead.

"So does this mean that I get to meet them, officaly that is?" He asked.

"I would love that" She smiled.

XXXXXXXX

Kate and the team had landed about a half hour ago in DC and were ridding the elevator up along with an agent Kate had never met before. The doors opened with a bing and Kate looked around at the familiar space. She saw the agents standing around the TV and followed the agent over.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NYPD is here." The agent said, as Gibbs turned to face them all. He smiled when he saw Kate but quickly erased it from his face.

"I'm Detective Beckett, this is Esposito and Ryan and this is Rick Castle." Kate said shacking her fathers hand.

"Pleasure, I'm Special Agent Gibbs, this is Magee, Dinozzo, and Ziva David." Gibbs said looking his daughter over, it had been almost six years since he had seen her in person. "I hope your flight was good." Gibbs asked looking at the rest of the detectives that his daughter had told him about.

"It was fine, thank you" Castle said smiling.

"Good, would you like to get started?" Gibbs asked."You can update the boys I was hoping to speak to the Director." Kate said looking at her father.

"would you like me to show you up?" Gibbs asked politely.

"Very much so, thank you" Kate smiled as she followed Gibbs up the stairs, she knew where her mother's office was but she had wanted a moment away from the team. They turned a corner out of view from the others and she grabbed his arm making him stop before hse hugged him tightly.

"I missed you dad" She said quietly into his ear.

"I missed you too sweetie" He said breathing her in.

"I suppose she wants to see me." Kate said pulling away from Gibbs.

"Go on in, I'll let you two have some time together." He said opening the door. Kate smiled and walked in.

XXXXXXX

Jenny was sitting at her desk reading over a case file when her door opened, without glancing up she closed the file and tossed it on her desk rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Jethro, haven't you learned yet to knock?" She asked still not paying close attention.

"I can come back if you like" Kate said placing her hand on the door.

Jenny's head snapped up at the sound of her daughter's voice, she smiled jumping up from her desk as she hurried over.

"Oh Katie, I missed you" Jenny said throwing her arms around Kate.

"I missed you too mom" Kate smiled her mother pulling her tightly against her.

"How are you? How's New York?" Jenny asked.

"It's fine, wish it didn't have to bring me here like this though"

"Would it have brought you here at all?"

"Eventually" Kate smiled as her mother finally let go.

"Well either way I'm happy to see you. I want here about everything but first lets catch the 3xk" Kate nodded.

"The boys and I wanted to debrief everyone, do you want to come" Jenny nodded and they walked back to join everyone downstairs.

"Yo Beckett, we have another writer among us" Esposito smiled glancing at Castle.

"Hopefully not as annoying" Kate smirked.

"He's pretty anoying with all his geek skills"

"Yup, NOT Castle" Ryan smiled earning a glair from Castle.

"Did you debrief everyone yet?" Kate asked rolling her eyes, so much for making a good impression.

"Way ahead of you Beckett"

"Well, could I maybe see the body?" Kate asked looking at Gibbs.

"Of course" Gibbs said before turning to his team.

"Why don't you see what Abby has Timmy. Ziva you go with Esposito and talk to the owner of the store where the 3xk bought the rope. Tony look more into the vics background with Ryan."

"Castle you're with us" Kate said making Castle smile. Jenny looked between them. She had been left out for several months in the romance department with only a few hints but maybe this was her new boyfriend.

XXXXxxX

Ducky was talking away to himself when they walked into the cold room.

"Duck" Gibbs said when the doors closed.

"Just in time Gibbs I found... Kate" Ducky smiled when he saw Kate.

"Hi Ducky" Kate smiled, Castle standing awkwardly behind her. "Ducky this is Richard Castle, he works with me"

"The mystery writer?"

"That's me" Castle said straightening a little.

"I read some of your books, sorry if that doesn't fascinate me much." Kate smirked glancing at Castle who looked to be in pain.

"It's no problem" Rick said politely.

"Have you found anything Ducky?" Gibbs asked impatient.

"Not much out of the ordinary, just more pointing to the 3xk."

"What did she eat before she died?" Castle asked.

"I found traces of alcohol and susie in her system. Ingested hours before her death."

"Why?" Gibbs asked looking at Castle.

"The 3xk usually stalks his victims before he kills them, lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment."

"Most of the women were always away from home when he killed them. And almost all were running from him." Kate explained.

"He's only ever killed one at her home." Castle said looking at Kate.

"We'll catch him this time Castle." Kate said looking aver at him lovingly.

Gibbs couldn't help but notice the look his daughter gave the man standing next to her. Smirking to himself at the lame attempt to hide whatever they were trying to hide.

XXXXXX

Kate and Gibbs managed to get away for a little while when the rest of the team had everything under control and made their way out to the court yard. Gibbs watched as Kate walked over carrying their coffee's over to the bench where he was seated.

"What are you smiling about?" Kate asked handing him his coffee and joining him on the bench.

"Just happy to see you." He said quickly.

"Dad" She snapped knowing he was lying.

"You're worse than your mother you know that?" He smiled sliding his arm behind her. "What's going on between you and Castle?" He asked after a short pause. Kate nodded knowing the conversation was inevitable.

"Castle and I have been working together for five years. We've been together for a year." Gibbs choked on his coffee looking over at Kate. "What?"

"That's the longest you've ever been with... Anyone" Gibbs said, Kate smiled.

"I wouldn't mind if he was my one and done. We're already part way there." Kate said pulling out the this chain that held her engagement ring.

"He proposed, and didn't ask me?" Gibbs asked.

"He didn't ask anyone, don't feel bad dad."

"I wish this didn't have to be like this. If I could change what happened I would. I wasn't the greatest father and now I'm missing your life." Gibbs said sadly

"Dad, you did what was best for me and if you hadn't I would have never met Castle and never gotten to be this happy." Kate said facing him.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you've gotten?" Gibbs smiled.

"Did I tell you how much grayer you got?" Kate smiled laughing a little. "We should go back." She said standing up. From a nearby parked car Tyson sat quietly watching, listening in on the interesting conversation going on. He had a few more tricks up his sleeve before this case was over.


End file.
